Un jeu dangereux ?
by sushi-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: Une relation particulière. Un exorciste et un bookman se laissent prendre au jeu involontairement. Lavi/Kanda
1. Chapter 1

JEU DANGEREUX ?

Ca faisait un petit moment que ça durait. Ils s'observaient de loin essayant de deviner ce que l'autre pouvait penser. Quelques joutes oculaires avaient eu lieu et Lavi était fier de les avoir remportées à chaque fois. Quelque part, il savait que l'autre exorciste ne tarderait pas à réagir. Cela l'avait même étonné qu'il résiste aussi longtemps à ce petit jeu sans s'emporter une seule fois. Mais qu'importe, le roux sentait la tension monter. C'était pour bientôt.

FLASH BACK

Lavi se réveillait une fois de plus en pleine nuit. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et cela était dû à une certaine tension un peu plus bas... Il soupira. "Génial" murmura-t'il pour lui même sans enthousiasme. Il devrait encore une fois s'occuper de ce "petit problème" tout seul. 18 ans, célibataire... Ses hormones lui rappelaient ce deuxième détail de plus en plus souvent. Célibataire... Alors que la plupart des jeunes de son âge avaient déjà connu "ça", lui était condamné à se promener avec un vieux collé aux basques. En plus de ça, ce n'était pas à l'Ordre qu'il allait se trouver quelqu'un et les relations avec les gens de l'extérieur étaient réduites... Il soupira. Il avait bien essayé de chercher. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu cette Eliade : maintenant inaccessible puisque morte. Ensuite Lenalee : mais on ne touche pas à une amie puis, il y avait Komui... Miranda ? Trop éprise de quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de lui... S'il ne trouvait personne, il avait songé à une autre solution. Une extrémité, certes, mais une solution... Il se crispa légèrement à cette idée. Pas qu'il était réelement dégouté mais il trouvait même bizarre qu'il y ait pensé. Seul quelqu'un dans la même situation que lui pouvait comprendre. Un mec.

La révélation eut comme l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Lavi. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser l'idée qui venait d'y germer. N'arrivant pas à s'en débarasser, il se dit qu'il commencerait les recherches le lendemain. Après tout, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Pas de sentiments en ligne, juste du physique. C'était plus facile à faire comprendre à un mec qu'à une fille, mais il fallait trouver le bon, et de manière subtile. Pour ça, il utiliserait tous ses talents de bookman pour percer les autres à jour.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était mis à la recherche d'un partenaire. Ce n'étaient pas les hommes qui manquaient mais peu correspondaient à la définition d'"amant" de Lavi... Mais après mûre réflexion, la cible était vérouillée : Kanda. Plusieurs semaines à grands renforts de frôlements, de sous-entendus, de sourires en coins au détour d'un couloir. La réaction du brun ne devrait plus tarder. D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup...

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda froidement le Japonais.

Le couloir était désert à cette heure matinale. Kanda avait rattrapé Lavi dans les escaliers et le toisait maintenant d'un regard sévère. Les lèvres du roux s'étirèrent en un grand sourire goguenard.

- Tu es plus patient que je ne le pensais, Yuu.

- Ne prononce pas mon nom. (main sur la garde de Mugen) Ne m'oblige pas à reposer ma question.

- Quelle quest...

La pointe effilée du katana vint chatouiller le cou du bookman.

- Ne joue pas au plus stupide avec moi, dit Kanda en rapprochant sensiblement sa lame. A quoi rime ton petit jeu ?

Le regard de Lavi changea brusquement abandonnant toute innocence feinte la remplaçant par des yeux froids de prédateurs. L'autre exorciste hésita un instant, surpris du changement d'attitude du roux. Ce dernier en profita.

- A ça, dit-il en écartant l'arme de son cou et en prenant possession de la taille du brun, ainsi que ses lèvres.

La réaction du kendoka se faisant attendre, Lavi laissa ses mains se balader à leur guise sur le corps offert. Le glaçon reprit vite ses esprits et colla un coup de genou dans le ventre du roux, le rejetant en arrière. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et menaça Lavi de plus belle.

- Je devrais au moins te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire. Les mots furent prononcés d'une voix tranchante.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, l'interrompit Lavi que le coup n'avait pas démonté.

- Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ?

- Parce que nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, que nous avons le même genre de petits problèmes corporels étant célibataires et que je me propose gentiment de te soulager, dit-il en avançant lentement à chaque phrase.

- Et pourquoi je devrais accepter ? demanda le brun, méfiant, qui avait raffermi sa prise sur son katana.

Le rouquin avait attendu cette question.

- D'une cette solution présente des avantages pour moi. De deux, tu sais que personne d'autre que moi ne viendra te proposer un accord de ce genre. Et de trois, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, parvint-il à lui sussurer à l'oreille. Ne fais pas le timide, accepte.

C'était trop pour les nerfs de Kanda. Il saisit son katana à deux mains et s'apprêta à asséner un coup violent au stupide lapin pervers en face de lui. Soudain, un bruit attira leur attention. Quelqu'un arrivait. Une tête blanche émergea des escaliers. Lavi se dirigea joyeusement vers Allen et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée, ignorant royalement la menace brun dans son dos.

- Allen ! Tu ferais mieux d'éviter ce côté. Messire Yuu est encore d'humeur agréable ce matin. Il se retourna et lança un regard perçant au Japonais. Réfléchis-bien, Yuu ! Tu ne gagnes rien à être aussi obstiné !

- Tch'

- Quel sale type, ce Kanda ! dit Allen qui n'avait rien compris.

Lavi se contenta de lui sourire. Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Il avait faillit se faire embrocher mais au final... Et dire qu'il avait tout d'abord pensé à Allen. Il détailla le jeune exorciste à côté de lui puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Kanda. En fait c'était bien mieux comme ça. Pas de sentiments en ligne de compte, de toute façon, la probabilité pour que le brun ait un coeur était plus que faible. Satisfait, c'était le mot du jour.

Enervé pour le reste de la journée et certainement plus, Kanda s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Depuis quelques temps, il avait ressenti un truc pas net chez Lavi mais sa proposition l'avait désarçonné. Réfléchir, il devait réfléchir et ne rien laisser au hasard. C'est fulminant qu'il se décida à sortir s'entraîner pour calmer ses nerfs. Aujourd'hui, un rien lui suffirait pour s'enflammer; et qui savait, il pourrait retomber sur ce stupide bookman indécent et lui faire la peau.

Lavi avait passé sa journée à sourire et même son travail de bookman n'avait réussi à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il savait pertinemment que le brun ne lui donnerait pas de réponse immédiate mais il espérait tout de même une réponse positive. Après tout, Kanda avait tout à y gagner, lui aussi.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, un grand conflit mental s'organisa chez le Japonais. Il était vrai qu'à l'Ordre, il y avait essentiellement des hommes. Pour assouvir leur pulsions, chacun avait sa méthode. Tout d'abord, ceux qui, comme Cross Marian, sautaient sur tout ce qui bougeait de féminin avec plus ou moins de succès. Ou les solitaires préférant régler leurs problèmes seuls. Ou encore les asexués respectueux du Vatican. Le Japonais soupira. Il avait déjà pu sentir des regards peser sur son corps mais c'étaient les premières avances aussi franches auxquelles il ait jamais eu à faire. Etrangement, l'idée d'être regardé par le roux ne lui déplaisait pas. En temps ordinaire, il aurait eu l'envie de lui faire ravaler ses yeux... enfin, son oeil. Mais il ne faisait ni partie du premier, ni du troisième groupe; donc, la proposition de Lavi s'avérait arrangeante. Le brun n'était pas trop mal dans son genre, même carrément séduisant sous certains angles. Et puis aucun sentiment, juste du sexe. Il n'avait rien contre. Après une bonne semaine de réflexion, sa décision était prise.

Lavi descendit vers le réfectoire. Sa semaine avait été plutôt bonne... il n'avait pas réussi à ôter son sourire satisfait de son visage depuis son entrevue avec Kanda. Il devait avouer qu'il lui avait fallu du cran, une bonne dose de culot et un grain de folie. Il rencontra Allen et Lenalee sur le chemin. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard entendu. Lavi avait la même tête depuis une semaine et les deux exorcistes commençaient à se poser certaines questions quant à sa santé mentale.

Kanda descendit la même heure. Apercevant Lavi, il le bouscula volontairement et en profita pour lui dire discrètement :

- Ce soir, chambre 301.

- Kanda ! Tu pourrais faire un peu attention ! fulmina Lenalee.

- Tch'...'don, marmonna t'il en s'éloignant.

Allen et la jeune fille restèrent bouche bée pendant au moins 5 secondes. Kanda s'était excusé ! Ces derniers jours, le monde marchait à l'envers.

Kanda alla rejoindre Lavi vers 22 h.

- Yuu, c'était pas sympa de pas me donner l'heure. Je t'atten...

- Tais-toi, lapin stupide. Il est tard, dit Kanda en applicant une main autoritaire sur la bouche de Lavi.

Il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Cette dernière se trouvait dans un endroit isolé du bâtiment. Au fond d'un petit couloir, on pouvait facilement passer devant sans la voir. Un endroit rêvé. La pièce était sobre, peu lumineuse. Il n'y avait rien à part un lit 2 places et une petite commode poussiéreuse. Ca tombait bien, de toute manière, ils n'auraient besoin que du lit.

- Si je comprends bien, tu as pris ta décision, dit Lavi, séducteur.

- Sinon pourquoi est-ce que je serais là ? répondit Kanda d'un ton abrupt.

- Hé, pas la peine d'être aussi tendu. On est là pour se détendre, c'est tout.

Lavi se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser mais à la place des lèvres, un doigt froid vint se placer sur sa bouche. Il interrogea l'autre exorciste du regard. Kanda n'avait apparemment pas envie de lui abandonner ses lèvres...

- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire bien mieux avec ta bouche.

Une étincelle de malice vint éclairer l'oeil vert du bookman. Ce soir, il se sentait joueur. Malgré son peu d'expérience dans le domaine, il s'était renseigné sur le sujet avant d'"attaquer"; l'instinct ferait le reste. Il s'empara de la taille fine de son vis-à-vis et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Impatient, le brun plaqua durement le rouquin contre le mur, refermant la porte sur eux.

- Aïe, mon dos.

- Tch'

- T'es vraiment un sale type. Je vais te le faire payer, murmura Lavi d'un ton peu rassurant.

Il fit sauter un à un les boutons de la veste du brun, attaquant, massant chaque parcelle de chair découverte. Kanda avait débarassé Lavi de son haut et se mit à lui tirer avec acharnement la peau de l'épaule. Une fois libéré du vêtement de son futur partenaire, le roux accorda des vacances à ses mains qui migrèrent au Sud, l'agrippant fermement. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun. Lavi se fit plus caressant, plus pressant, descendant dangereusement. Un sourire calculateur apparut sur son visage et d'un coup d'épaule bien placé, il chargea le Japonais sur son dos pour le projeter sur le lit l'instant d'après. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant tousser Kanda. Le bookman quant à lui n'avait pas perdu le Nord. Il appuya férocement son corps contre celui de son partenaire. Il glissa une jambe entre celles du brun qui commençait à souffrir de la chaleur. Littéralement bloqué, il ne put rien faire d'autre que haleter lorsque Lavi le prit entre ses lèvres. Content de son petit effet, le rouquin prit plaisir à taquiner l'autre exorciste, le laissant aux portes de la jouissance.

- Si tu veux la suite, il faudra aussi être gentil avec moi.

Il se débarassa de ses derniers vêtements, révélant des formes réjouissantes. Il saisit un petit tube entre ses dents, puis se rallongea sur son amant.

- Attends... Ce fut tout ce que l'ex-glaçon eut le temps de dire avant de sentir ses pensées s'envoler sous le toucher envoûtant du roux.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier.

Kanda acquiesça mentalement. Cependant, il se braqua lorsque Lavi lui présenta 2 doigts préalablement lubrifiés. Ses yeux fiers allèrent se planter dans l'émeraude qui ne vascilla pas.

- C'est donnant-donnant, dit-il comme pour se justifier.

- ...

Kanda savait pertinemment à quoi il s'était engagé mais quelque part, il avait craint cet instant. Lavi remarqua le malaise de son partenaire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait trouvé plus inexpérimenté que lui. Malgré toute sa patience, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se plaça lentement, contenant avec mal son excitation, et pénétra le brun d'un coup vif. Kanda dût se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas exprimer sa douleur tandis que tout ses muscles se raidissaient sur le passage du roux. Peu à peu, il s'habitua à l'étrange sensation d'être pétri de l'intérieur, accompagnant le bookman dans le plaisir. Lavi se ravissait à chaque seconde du corps en-dessous du sien malgré un manque de coopération significatif chez l'autre exorciste. Chacun ne voulait que son plaisir, et dans un sens, cet égoïsme les sauvaient des prises de tête. N'appartenir à personne, juste utiliser un partenaire. Pas de lien inutile, ça les satisfaisait tous les deux.

Le roux se retira, ne se laissant pas venir en son "partenaire", et termina ce que sa bouche avait commencé plus tôt, soulageant également le brun. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, dos à dos avec le brun. Le souffle de Kanda s'était calmé. Il saisit ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et se rhabilla sans un mot. Lavi le suivit du regard jusqu'à la porte.

- Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? demanda t-il alors que le brun était sur le point de partir.

- Je te le ferai savoir.

La voix de Kanda était telle que d'habitude, glaciale. On aurait jamais pu deviner ce qui avait eu lieu dans la petite chambre. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement sec, faisant remarquer à Lavi le fait qu'il lui avait laissé la clef. N'ayant aucune envie de passer le reste de sa journée (Ben oui, il est déjà tôt le matin) dans la chambre poussiéreuse, le bookman se rhabilla et alla retrouver la chaleur de ses couvertures.

Le lendemain, bookman senior dût réveiller le junior à grands coups de pied dans le derrière. Mal réveillé, Lavi se dirigea avec difficulté vers le réfectoire en marmonnant quelque chose du genre "vieux panda". Il rejoignit Allen et Lenalee à leur table. Les deux jeunes gens observaient leur ami d'un oeil moqueur.

- Tu sais Lavi, la nuit c'est fait pour dormir, dit Lenalee sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Qu'ech-que tu a fait hier choir ? demanda Allen la bouche pleine.

Lavi lui adressa un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

- Crois-moi, tu ne tiens pas à le savoir.

Les 2 plus jeunes rosirent jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Lavi éclatait d'un rire clair.

- Au fait, quelqu'un aurait vu Kanda ?

- Je l'ai vu sortir ce matin. Il est certainement parti s'entraîner, répondit Lenalee.

"Il est increvable, ce type." pensa Lavi.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs le voilà.

Kanda alla commander ses incontournables sobas et prit place dans un coin reculé de la salle. L'exorciste était en nage. Sa tenue d'entraînement se collait à son corps. Le rouquin déglutit difficilement. Les souvenirs de la peau claire et douce du corps si sensuel de la nuit... Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées. Kanda devait rester Kanda même s'il était beau à damner un... Stop ! Lavi connaissait sa chance, ayant remarqué maintes fois les regards de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre se perdre dans les courbes harmonieuses du Japonais. Il ne devait pas la perdre.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, Lavi reprit "normalement" le cours de son existence. Il passa les portes de la salle en serrant une clé dans sa poche pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas tout rêvé.

FIN du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, conseils, critiques...

Merci de m'avoir lue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un jeu dangereux ?**

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos rewiews, ça m'a mis du baume au coeur.

Ayame : Je suis contente que mon style te plaise. Je vais continuer à donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Lii-chan : Le Yuvi ne te fait pas craquer ? J'espère encore te faire changer d'avis. ^^ Merci de m'avoir lue.

Sakicha : Quand j'ai écrit ce passage, Cross s'est imposé dans ma tête...étrange. Tu te demande pour quand la suite...eh bien dès maintenant !

* * *

Leur petit manège continua jusqu'à devenir une mécanique bien huilée. La chambre 301 se fit de moins en moins poussiéreuse au fil des rendez-vous. En général, les deux exorcistes se voyaient 3 à 4 fois par mois selon leurs missions. Un accord tacite s'était installé comme quoi ils se laissaient au moins un jour de repos avant toute entrevue. Kanda soupira sur ses sobas froids. Ces derniers temps, il devait remettre Lavi à sa place un peu trop souvent à son goût. Tiens, quand on parle du loup !

- Yuuuuu ! Comment ça...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer mon nom ! dit-il crescendo en assénant un coup de Mugen (encore dans son fourreau) sur le crâne roux.

- Ouch ! Ca réveille.

Kanda ne put s'empêcher de sourire mentalement lorsqu'il vit la bouille que tira Lavi lorsqu'il reçut le coup. Un vrai gamin doublé de son souffre douleur favori même si celui-ci se vengeait bien au lit. Kanda s'envoya une gigantesque claque mentale. Lavi n'était pas son souffre-douleur favori, juste un bookman...avec qui il couchait. Point final.

- Kanda ? Ca va ? demanda le roux en agitant sa main devant les yeux brun.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit-il en quittant la table. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

- Devine...

- Tch' Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai posé la question ? Comme d'habitude.

- D'accord ! J'amène quelque... ? (se bouffe la main de Kanda pour qu'il la ferme)

- N'y pense même pas.

- C'était une blague.

- De mauvais goût. Mais je n'espère plus trop avec toi.

- Merci de ton indulgence, Yuu.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. A plus tard.

Ca faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'ils entretenaient cette "relation spéciale". Lavi suivit Kanda des yeux. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus beau. Le bookman était le seul à savoir ce que cachaient ces vêtements si gênants une fois la lumière éteinte. Le Japonais était si désirable qu'il avait du mal à contenir son enthousiasme lorsqu'ils avaient un rendez-vous. L'excitation lui montait à la tête comme les bulles d'une boisson gazeuse.

Tard dans la nuit, Lavi rejoignit la chambre 301. Il fut surpris de voir que Kanda était déjà là. Il entra silencieusement. Le brun était debout torse nu à la fenêtre dont les volets ne laissaient filtrer qu'un léger rayon de lune. Le roux saisit son partenaire par les hanches, le faisant sursauter vivement. Il en profita pour essayer de lui voler ses lèvres, mais comme d'habitude le brun s'évertua à les lui refuser. Pour le punir, Lavi se mit à lui mordre le cou en le tenant fermement contre lui.

Kanda se prit à sourire (mentalement, évidemment) du désir de son partenaire qu'il pouvait sentir pointer à travers leurs vêtements. Malgré le temps qui s'écoulait, le bookman se montrait toujours aussi impatient. Mais ce soir, le brun avait décidé de le faire languir, ou du moins, lui faire payer ses mauvaises blagues et sa brusquerie. Il saisit ses mains et se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses doigts froids les parcoururent puis Kanda le guida vers le lit. Lavi s'assit sur le bord tandis que le brun l'allongeait doucement en le poussant par les épaules. Le bookman obéit au moindre des désirs du Japonais qui en profita pleinement, lui relevant les bras, les attachant aux barreaux du lit. Yuu sortit un foulard de sa poche et banda ses yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu ...

- Maintenant, on va jouer selon mes règles, sussura Kanda à son oreille avec un regard calculateur. Je vais t'en faire baver.

Kanda laissa ses mains parcourir le corps du roux qui tentait de se libérer; mais c'était sans compter sur la solidité de la ceinture du brun. Il s'amusait beaucoup de la situation et commença à les deshabiller. A leurs précédentes entrevues, Lavi avait eu le dessus; mais cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Il alla à la découverte du corps du roux, descendant de plus en plus, sortant une langue taquine au niveau du nombril de son partenaire pour le faire gémir. Le souffle de Lavi s'était accéléré. Les lèvres du kendoka se faisaient d'une précision diaboliquement appréciable. Il renversa la tête en arrière lorsque son partenaire le prit en main. Les mouvements mis en oeuvre le firent vibrer de bien-être dans tout son corps. Mais Kanda s'arrêta en cours et se glissa entre les jambes du roux qui frissonna au contact de leurs peaux.

- Kanda, je...non, s'il te plaît...

- Mhh...tu aurais peur, toi ?

Le bookman ne répondit pas. Son corps parlait amplement pour lui. Il était pris de tremblements et sa peau se recouvrait de sueurs froides. Non, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Le Japonais prit alors conscience qu'il ne ferait rien que Lavi n'ait conssenti. Cependant, le rouquin méritait une bonne leçon. Il égara plusieurs fois ses mains vers son intimité, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin de temps à autre. Le roux arborait un visage inquiet et serrait les dents. Il lui semblait déjà sentir la douleur. Kanda ne put retenir un geste tendre; il déposa un bisou au creu du cou de son partenaire. Caressant la peau le long du torse et des hanches, il flatta la chair toujours dressée.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que je dis, Lavi.

Il se plaça à cheval sur le roux puis s'empala doucement. Il l'avait enfin en lui. Le Japonais se mordit le poing pour ne pas laisser entendre sa satisfaction. Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas à retenir son corps, Lavi ne pourrait pas le voir. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient furent bientôt accompagnés par les coups de rein de plus en plus profonds du bookman. Le corps pâle du brun s'arquait de plaisir au-dessus du corps hâlé du rouquin. La chaleur était montée brusquement dans la pièce animée par les souffles saccadés des deux hommes.

- Yuu, je...vais...

- Mmh

Kanda se déhancha une dernière fois pour se libérer puis se coucha aux côtés de Lavi pour le laisser venir. Son regard se promena le long du corps encore essouflé du roux. Il était beau. Son souffle haletant sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies aux oreilles du brun. Cependant, il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à tourner le dos au bookman qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Alors seulement, le brun lui détacha les mains. L'exorciste se rhabilla lentement pour profiter de ces rares instants durant lesquels Lavi n'était ni sarcastique, ni faux, mais juste lui-même. Il ne pouvait tromper personne une fois endormi. Avant de partir, Kanda s'approcha doucement de lui. A cet instant précis, il aurait même pu le tuer. Sans prévenir, le rouquin saisit le bras du brun.

- Yuu...pars pas..., marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil.

Kanda se libéra de l'étreinte, partagé entre l'attendrissement et l'idée de lui coller un bon coup. Il se contenta de sortir sans un mot. Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber comme une masse dans son lit. Il soupira. Ce qu'il avait tant craint était arrivé... Le plus difficile serait de continuer comme avant...

Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là !

Laissez-moi vos avis ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Un jeu dangereux ?**

Disclaimer : Je joue avec les personnages de Katsura Hoshino.

Ayame95 : Merci de ta review. Je n'oublierai pas le 95 à partir.

* * *

Ca faisait quatre jours que Lavi ruminait. Lui qui pensait être le roi des blagues de mauvais goût, Kanda l'avait vraiment pris en traître ce jour-là. Ca faisait quatre jours que ça s'était passé et trois que le Japonais était parti en mission. En attendant son retour, le roux rongeait son frein. Son addiction au corps du brun avait encore augmenté ces derniers temps. Après tout, c'était de la faute à Kanda; il n'avait qu'à ne pas être aussi sexy. Dès qu'il rentrerait, Lavi lui ferait sa fête. Sa journée s'écoula ainsi, cette pensée se faisant son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Kanda rentrait de mission. Celle-ci avait été éreintante. Ni l'innocence, ni les akumas ne s'étaient laissés faire. Le brun passa discrètement voir Hevlaska et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires de toilette. L'Ordre était comme mort à cette heure tardive. Ca tombait bien, il aurait les bains pour lui seul.

Lavi déambulait dans les couloirs tel une âme en peine. Encore une nuit blanche en perspective. Il passa devant les portes des bains et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre l'eau couler. Quelqu'un prenait une douche aussi tard ? Sa curiosité le poussa à regarder qui s'y trouvait. Il crût rêver lorsqu'il vit le Japonais. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se glissa dans la pièce sans un bruit.

Le brun laissait l'eau brûlante lui fouetter la peau, faisant brûler ses nombreuses égratignures mais lavant sa douleur et sa fatigue. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il dût remuer le bras droit. Il s'était décidément bien ramassé lors de cette mission. Il devrait mettre les bouchées doubles à l'entraînement pour ne plus revenir tenant à peine sur ses jambes tellement la fatigue le pesait. Soudain, deux mains froides vinrent encercler sa taille.

- Bonsoir, beau brun.

Oh non, il ne manquait que lui. Le Japonais était à bout de forces et Mugen était loin...

- Lavi, bas les pattes.

Cependant, le roux ne semblait pas de cet avis et reserra son emprise sur la taille fine, plaquant Kanda face contre les carreaux froids de la cabine de douche. Le pommeau continuait de déverser l'eau chaude, témoin silencieux de la scène. Loin de vouloir se laisser faire, le brun se débattit tant qu'il put mais c'était sans compter sur le peu d'espace, la force d'un rouquin obstiné et son état d'épuisement.

- Bas les pattes putain, je ne blague pas...tu me fais m...

Le roux plaqua une main autoritaire contre la bouche du Japonais paniqué. Ce soir, tout était contre lui. L'érection contre son dos qui l'aurait en temps ordinaire fait pâlir d'envie, ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Il ne le voulait pas, pourtant, c'est ce qui allait lui arriver. Son bras gauche était bloqué et son bras droit refusait obstinément de bouger...

- Je te veux, souffla la voix de Lavi emplie de désir. Je sais que tu en as envie aussi.

Justement non ! Une main insolente descendit vers son intimité, écartant les bords afin que le pire advienne. Lavi s'enfonça avec brusquerie sans aucune retenue. Une sensation déchirante prit possession des reins du Japonais. Crier, il ne pouvait même pas crier sous la torture que lui imposait le bookman déchaîné. Il fixa son attention sur un joint mal fait entre deux carreaux pour supporter ce cauchemar. Lorsque Lavi eut terminé, on aurait dit que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Le bookman, inconscient de son geste, alla se nettoyer un peu plus loin. Le brun se laissa glisser contre la paroi, il avait envie de vomir.

Après quelques instants, il réussit à se laver et s'habiller. Il récupéra ses affaires et poussa la porte des bains.

- Attends...dit Lavi.

Le brun se retourna vers lui. La sentence tomba, aussi implacable qu'imcompréhensible pour le bookman.

- C'est fini, Lavi, dit-il d'une voix cassée.

- Mais..., répondit-il, voulant saisir Kanda.

Le bookman comprit l'étendue de sa connerie dès qu'il aperçut les accusateurs yeux rougis se levant vers lui. Kanda s'en alla, laissant Lavi effondré au milieu de la salle d'eau.

Trouvant enfin refuge dans sa chambre, le kendoka se laissa aller à la peine. Recroquevillé sous ses couvertures il resassait sans cesse les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre pour en arriver là.

De son côté, Lavi erra dans les couloirs, se prenant la tête, se demandant quelle folie avait bien pu s'emparer de lui. Il s'était foutu dans la merde, bien comme il fallait.

* * *

Les choses commencent à s'aggraver... La suite très bientôt si vous êtes sages !

Biou à mes lecteurs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un jeu dangereux ?**

Disclaimer : Je voudrais Kanda pour Noël, ce serait possible ? Ah non ? Tous les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino ? Mais allez vous faire voir ! Je ne croirai plus jamais ce stupide télé achat.

Ayame95 : J'ai été touchée par ta review. Ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi j'aime (que dis-je, j'ADORE) faire souffrir Kanda. Plus je le vois, plus je me fais : "Et si je le torturais encore un peu ?" :-p J'essaierai de remédier le plus possible au manque de fics Lavi/Kanda. J'ai encore des idées en réserve. Je vais épuiser mon ordi. ^^

* * *

Le lendemain vint bien trop vite pour Kanda. Il se leva lentement, une vive douleur toujours présente dans les entrailles. La seule pensée de ce qui c'était passé la veille le rendit nauséeux. Il pensa à rester couché la journée entière mais un élancement dans son bras droit ne semblait pas de cet avis. Non, il ne se laisserait pas aller. Il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il surmonte. Encore un obstacle. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et se contenta de poser sa veste d'exorciste sur ses épaules. Direction l'infirmerie. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Le matin prit un temps fou à arriver pour Lavi. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Il était le pire des cons ! Kanda...il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

- Lavi ? Youhou...La-vi ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lenalee.

Le bookman sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas sentie arriver.

- Bonjour. Hmm... Il est quelle heure ?

- 6 H 30 ! Tu es bien matinal. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je...oui...Kanda...

- Kanda ? Je l'ai vu ce matin. Je crois qu'il allait faire soigner son bras cassé à l'infirmerie. Tu le cherches ?

Le regard du borgne s'assombrit. Kanda avait été blessé... Il avait profité de sa vulnérabilité. L'expression inquiète de Lenalee le ramena à la réalité. Il lui adressa un des sourires préfabriqués dont il avait le secret et s'éclipsa.

La jeune exorciste le regarda s'éloigner toujours inquiète. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là... cela ne laissait rien de bon à envisager. Chargée d'un nouveau soucis, elle se dirigea vers la section scienfique avec son plateau de tasses à café.

Kanda revint de l'infirmerie avec un bras en écharpe. L'infirmière lui avait encore une fois passé un savon monumental. Bon, passons. A présent, son principal soucis était de manger de la main gauche...enfin, grignoter. Ses idées noires lui avaient passablement coupé l'appétit. Au réfectoire, Lavi jouait plus dans son assiette qu'il ne mangeait. Il bondit sur ses pieds lorsque Kanda arriva. En l'apercevant, ce dernier ressortit. Le bookman s'empressa de le suivre.

- Yuu...je suis...désolé

- Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas !

- Je t'en supplie...

- Tu me dégoûtes. Tu n'es rien pour moi, Lavi. Tu n'existes pas.

Sur ces mots, il disparut laissant un bookman désespéré derrière lui. Un bookman qui ne pouvait qu'approuver ses dires; il n'existait pas, il n'avait jamais existé. Il ne laisserait aucune trace sur le papier, lui, l'observateur et rapporteur de l'Histoire. En essayant de conserver sa liberté, il avait blessé Kanda.

Kanda avait parlé alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi mal ? Il n'eut que davantage conscience de son mensonge; il ne pourrait jamais effacer ce crétin de rouquin. Tout ça pour une seule et unique raison. Pour la seconde fois, il avait fait l'erreur d'aimer. Sa gorge se serra. Il retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ce jour-là, personne ne mangea. Le lien qu'il y avait eu entre eux était rompu mais un autre, plus invisible, insaisissable et fort retenait des lambeaux de quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

* * *

Voilou ! Encore une petite fin pour une suite encore plus grande !

N'hésitez pas à m'encourager ou à m'enfoncer mais s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi une review. TT-TT


	5. Chapter 5

**Un jeu dangereux ?**

Disclaimer : Bon, si Katsura Hoshino veut pas me céder leurs droits, je les emprunte quand même le temps d'une fic, na !

Yume95 : Je te remercierai jamais assez de me laisser des reviews.^^ J'essaie de coller au maxi au scénario que je me suis fixé. L'obscurité te plaît ? Alors rejoins le côté obscur de la force (hum, je crois que j'ai trop abusé sur les Star Wars). Pour moi, l'humour est très important aussi. Contente qu'il te plaise. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.

* * *

Une mission en plein hiver. Ce Komui en avait de bonnes !

-Atchoum !

Heureusement que Lavi n'était pas là. Il avait l'air fin. Lavi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à lui dans un moment pareil ? Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne plus le revoir; il devait s'y tenir coûte que coûte. Même si ce serait difficile. Il n'aurait jamais dû se rapprocher de quelqu'un...et qui plus est un bookman. Un mouvement sur le côté mit un terme au cours de ses pensées. Au coucher du soleil, les akumas se faisaient de moins en moins discrets. La mission était simple : se débarasser de quelques akumas d'un quartier proche de l'ancien QG.

- 5 niveau 1 à gauche, 2 niveau 2 à droite, 4 niveau 1 en haut...vous me faîtes pitié. Première illusion...

Mais c'est qu'ils étaient rapides les bougres ! Et plus il en tuait, plus il en revenait. Apparemment aucun vivant à cet endroit. Un vrai nid du Comte Millénaire.

- Deuxième illusion... Merde !

Une gamine au milieu des akumas. Impossible. La petite portait un ensemble qui avait dû être blanc un jour. Des cheveux ébène trainaient mollement sur ses épaules découvertes. La flamme dans ses yeux noirs semblait avoir été soufflée depuis longtemps. Elle lui ressemblait tant...ce visage... L'exorciste réagit au quart de tour : il devait lui venir en aide. Elle se cacha en l'apercevant.

- Attends...

Il extermina les akumas restants d'un tour de bras. Elle était entrée dans un maison. Pour vivre ainsi entourée, elle devait avoir un lien avec une Innocence. S'il s'avérait qu'elle était un akuma, il la tuerait. Mais il devait vérifier. Il se précipita à l'intérieur. Tout aurait pu paraître normal si la poussière n'avait pas envahi les lieux depuis un certain temps. La fillette s'était cachée dans une chambre à l'étage. Les traces de pas dans la poussière le menèrent à une porte immaculée. Une grande pièce sol dallée de blanc s'étendait derrière.

Le temps semblait ne pas avoir eu d'emprise sur cette pièce. Certainement la seule que la petite ait pris la peine de nettoyer. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, près d'un lit à baldaquin et semblait pleurer. Kanda s'agenouilla juste en face d'elle, voulant l'attirer près de lui.

- Viens par là, je ne te veux pas de mal.

La petite leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers lui puis les dévia pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

- Papa.

L'exorciste n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir un dernier akuma charger. Il se précipita sur la fillette afin de la protéger. La moitié de la pièce partit en morceaux. Le Japonais se releva et s'enquit de l'état de sa protégée. Elle arborait un air déçu. Son attitude fit tiquer le brun. Quelque chose clochait chez elle. L'akuma revint à la charge. Cette fois-ci, Kanda ne le manqua pas. Il le trancha d'un coup net de Mugen. Un cri perçant s'éleva alors dans son dos. Une lumière, puis une douleur fulgurante lui traversant le corps à partir du milieu de la colonne vertébrale.

- Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Mon papa..., sanglotait la petite.

L'exorciste se toucha le torse. La pointe d'une lame épaisse ressortait juste en-dessous de sa cage thoracique. Son coeur eut un sursaut. Il tomba à genoux et s'écroula sur le sol blanc.

POV Kanda

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'aurais dû faire comme d'habitude. Putain, j'ai mal. Il faut que j'essaie d'enlever la lame...Argh, merde, est-ce que je l'ai ? ...uhn...trop enfoncée. Il faudrait que je me démette l'épaule. C'est pas bon, je perds trop de sang... Une solution vite, trouve une solution... Le golem ! Oui, c'est le seul moyen. Il est juste là.

- Va chercher...du secours...vite.

Il semble avoir compris malgré ma voix cassée et haletante. Ces quelques mots m'ont épuisé; pourtant il faut que je tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Je me demande qui va venir... Tiens, il recommence à neiger. J'ai froid. Ma vue se brouille. Non, il ne faut pas que je sombre dans l'inconscience. Quelque chose bouge et s'installe à côté de moi. La petite. Elle me regarde. C'est bizarre, je ne lui en veux même pas. Cette fichue ressemblance. Sa petite main glacée vient se poser sur ma joue. Au moins, si je meurs, j'aurais eu l'illusion de l'avoir à mes côtés... Elle commence à chanter une berceuse. Si triste... Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Il ne faut pas. Mais j'ai tellement sommeil.

- n-non...

Il faut que je lutte... La neige s'amoncelle dans la pièce à demi détruite. Tout est si blanc, si paisible. Je vais peut-être mourir ici. C'est tout con, mais mes réserves de sang ne sont pas inépuisables. Ironique, non ? On dit que lorsqu'on est sur le point de mourir, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Apparemment c'étaient des conneries. Tch' Lavi se ficherait bien de moi s'il savait que je croyais à ce genre de sornettes... Lavi... j'aurais bien aimé le revoir une dernière fois. Lui dire...lui dire quoi ? Faire un déballage de sentiments ? Ca ne sert plus à rien au moment de mourir. Pourtant, je crois que j'aurais aimé qu'il sache. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Il faut que je tienne le coup...

Les secours ont été trop longs. Je me sens partir peu à peu. Dommage, ce chant est si beau...je n'entendrai certainement pas la fin.

FIN POV Kanda

Des flocons de neige portés par le vent passaient dans la chambre à demi ciel ouvert et venaient faire naufrage dans une nappe de sang. Une fillette chantait près d'un corps inanimé. Un tableau si triste. Et pourtant, à travers ses larmes, ses yeux riaient. Innocence ou folie ?

* * *

L'hiver...un cadre qui me plaît. (le sang sur la neige aussi ^^) Et vous ?

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre un peu déprimant. La suite bientôt ! Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Un jeu dangereux ?**

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino !

Lii-chan : Faire souffrir Kanda, c'est comme une seconde nature pour moi. ^^ Heureuse que tu aies trouvé le dernier chapitre beau. J'écoutais aussi de la musique triste lorsque je le tapais (ou bien c'était mon moral du jour). J'essaie de respecter les différentes personnalités en y trouvant mon compte. Héhé. Je progresse lentement mais sûrement vers mon pairing favori. Merci de me soutenir.

Yume95 : Ma revieweuse favorite ! Mais non, je vais pas tuer Kanda. Ce serait trop simple...niark. En ce qui concerne Lavi...tu verras dans ce chapitre. Ma gosse est un peu zarbi, c'est normal ^^. Je les aime bien un peu chtarbé. Merci de continuer à reviewer !

* * *

Le golem était plus rapide que ne le laissaient présumer ses petites ailes. L'Ordre s'élevait là, énorme bâtisse se découpant sur le ciel étoilé. Quelqu'un était assis sur le toit de tuiles, son regard vert contemplant la toile illuminée du ciel. Une aubaine. Le petit volatile (ça réfléchit, un golem ?) se précipita sur l'exorciste en émettant une sorte de signal strident. Le roux sursauta puis, remis de sa surprise, chopa la bestiole débile qui l'avait dérangé. Ne comptant pas se faire détruire avant d'avoir délivré son message, le golem lança une mini projection de ce qui était arrivé à Kanda.

- Merde. Je suis vraiment le dernier des cons pour ne pas reconnaître un S.O.S. Mène-moi à lui.

Bookman junior continua à s'adresser une pluie de reproches. Son coeur avait fait un bond ou une chute vertigineuse, au choix. Maintenant, il devait se presser au maximum.

- Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Par pitié, Yuu attends-moi.

Il emprunta l'Arche et la porte qui menait vers l'ancien QG. Arrivé sur place, il utilisa son marteau pour se repérer. Il atterrit violemment dans la pièce, trouvant Kanda inanimé. Une gosse le fixait avec une expression bizarre. Lavi n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions.

- Yuuu ! Merde, est-ce que tu m'entends ? cria t'il en tapotant le visage du brun. Il est gelé. Merde, merde, merde.

"Du calme. D'abord, trouver des couvertures, on est bien dans une chambre ici, non ? La gosse !"

- Toi là, apporte-moi une couverture.

La petite planta son regard dans le sien sans esquisser de mouvement. Lavi se fit dur et soutint son regard d'un air impérieux.

- Je t'ai dit de me trouver une putain de couverture ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Cela parut faire effet. La fillette réagit comme si elle avait reçu un courant électrique et se mit à fouiller. Pendant ce temps, le roux essayait de réanimer le Japonais sans trop le secouer vu ses blessures.

- Yuu ! Réponds-moi.

Le brun toussa, crachant une quantité importante de sang en même temps. Il entrouvrit les yeux.

- La-vi...

- Oui, c'est moi. Dieu merci. Tout ira bien maintenant. Je te ramène. Accroche-toi.

- F-froid...

- Je sais.

La fillette revint à cet instant, tendant une couverture polaire au roux qui emmitoufla immédiatement l'exorciste blessé. C'est en le soulevant que le roux prit conscience de l'énorme quantité de sang perdue et qu'il continuait de perdre. Il lui fallait des soins d'urgence. Sur le point de partir, il repensa à la gamine.

- Toi, tu viens aussi, lui ordonna t-il. C'était apparemment le seul moyen de la faire réagir. Yuu, parle-moi. Surtout ne t'endors pas.

- Hn... La-vi...

Le "voyage" parut durer des siècles. Le rouquin sentait à peine le souffle du brun. Il débarqua en trombe à l'Ordre, le Japonais dans les bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Reever avec son habituel air fatigué.

- Pas le temps, hurla Lavi. Occupe-toi de la gamine !

A son tour, la couverture s'était teintée de rouge mais Kanda était toujours glacé. Sa température était en chute libre. Lavi maudit sa propre lenteur tandis qu'il se précipitait vers les portes de l'infirmerie laissant sur son passage une trainée carmine.

- QUI VIENT FOUTTRE LE DESORDRE ICI ? cria l'infirmière-en-chef.

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aide, supplia le pauvre bookman essoufflé.

- Seigneur dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant la situation. Transportez-le ici. Il faut s'en occuper immédiatement. Là, sur le lit couchez-le sur le côté.

Lavi déposa son blessé avec le plus grand soin.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Regardez-moi ce travail ! Je vais chercher de la morphine. En attendant, débarrassez-le de sa veste, ajouta-t-elle en lançant une paire de ciseaux à Lavi.

L'infirmière revint très rapidement sa seringue en main.

- Maintenant, il faut lui retirer cette horreur. Tenez-le solidement, il faut qu'il bouge le moins possible.

Elle enfila une paire de gants et saisit le bout de lame affleurant encore le dos de l'exorciste Japonais. L'infirmière commença à retirer le métal écarlate. Kanda se mit à remuer inconsciemment. Lavi reserra sa prise. La souffrance se lisait sur le visage du blessé.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez lui redonner de la morphine ?

- Non, il ne se remettrait pas assez rapidement pour survivre sinon. Son cas est bien particulier.

- Alors est-ce que vous pourriez au moins vous dépêcher. Il souffre.

- Je ne le sais pas, d'après vous ? Vous voulez m'apprendre mon métier !

- Dé-désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ca y est, j'ai réussi ! Redressez-le un instant. Je vais faire un bandage rapide.

- ...

- Merci. Ca ira maintenant. Il a besoin de repos. Vous pouvez sortir.

- S'il vous plaît...je veux rester près de lui.

L'infirmière soupira. Le bookman la fixait de cet air suppliant qu'ont les enfants lorsqu'ils supplient pour quelque chose.

- Bien. Mais pour l'instant, dehors ! Fanny ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour la chambre et amène-moi du matériel de transfusion !

Une deuxième infirmière rappliqua en vitesse avec tout le nécessaire. Lavi se fit claquer la porte au nez. Elles ne ressortirent qu'après un bon moment. Le bookman rentra doucement. Yuu avait été débarrassé de ses vêtements couverts de sang et dans ses draps blancs, il paraissait encore plus pâle. Une aiguille plantée dans le bras de l'exorciste lui transfusait du sang. Le roux remarqua qu'un deuxième lit avait été fait. Sous ses airs bourrus, l'infirmière pouvait se montrer attentionnée. L'état de Kanda s'était stabilisé. Du moins, celui-ci respirait à un rythme régulier. Il tira une chaise du coin de la pièce et s'assit près du lit. D'une main tremblante, il se mit à caresser les longs cheveux noirs, craignant que le brun se réveille et le repousse. C'était stupide, vu son état... Depuis que leur petite affaire avait commencé, Lavi n'avait jamais touché à la chevelure de Kanda. Il fut surpris de leur douceur. Pouvoir le toucher ainsi le rassura. Il était bien vivant. Une larme roula sur la joue du bookman.

- Yuu...ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il doucement, la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots.

Lenalee débarqua en trombe à l'infirmerie. Lavi essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il devait faire bonne figure.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea la jeune fille affolée. Comment va t-il ? Lavi, dis-moi tout par pitié !

Lavi serra la boule de nerfs dans ses bras pour la calmer. La jeune Lee se rendit compte de sa stupidité. Lavi avait plus besoin qu'elle de réconfort.

- Tout va bien, Lenalee. Son état est stable pour le moment.

- Tu...tu veux que je te ramène quelques affaires ? demanda-t-elle, prévenante.

- Oui. Merci.

Elle sortit après avoir doucement serré la main fraîche de Kanda. Lavi se réinstalla pour sa veille. Il devrait parler à Yuu, qu'il le veuille ou non...

* * *

Un chapitre de plus ! Ouf !

Une tite review pour me faire part de votre avis ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Un jeu dangereux ?**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Katsura Hoshino sont à Katsura Hoshino T.T (clair, net et sans bavures).

Yume95 : Qui est-ce qui n'adore pas notre célèbre mais terrifiante infirmière-en-chef ? Elle a un charme fou cette femme-là ! XD Bien sûr, comme tu pouvais t'en douter, super-Lavi était pile poil au rendez-vous ! (Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?...Nan, en fait c'était pas difficile à deviner.) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres.

Lii-chan : Toi aussi tu as des tendances sadiques ? Bienvenue au club ! Moi ? Tuer Kandy-Kanda (Waah j'adore ce surnom !///) ? Nooon ! Je vais encore le taquiner pendant ce chapitre mais la fin est proche, chère lectrice.

Yume95 & Lii-chan : Je suis contente que ma petite fille ait retenu votre attention (enfin une perso à moi !). Qui sait, vous la reverrez peut-être. ^^

La suite pour vous et tous les lecteurs(trices) qui passent par là !

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Lavi dormait à peine quelques heures par jour et se contentait de grignoter. De larges cernes s'étaient creusé des tranchées sous ses yeux. Le Japonais capricieux ne se réveillait toujours pas. La blessure s'était plus ou moins refermée mais ses yeux restaient obstinément clos. Chaque nuit, pris de fortes fièvres, il inquiétait un peu plus le roux. Le tatouage qu'il portait sur le torse semblait s'animer sous les bandages telle une bête fourbe. Et chaque matin, tout retombait dans ce calme si plat.

Lenalee passait assez souvent et même Allen était venu voir Lavi. Bookman s'était contenté d'un rappel sur le devoir du bookman et avait disparu. Krory était passé verser quelques larmes. Miranda avait préféré lui tricoter deux choses qui auraient pu ressembler à des chaussettes du point de vue d'un extraterrestre au cas où les nuits seraient fraîches. Lavi soupira. Ses amis lui étaient si précieux...mais un bookman... Avait-il seulement le droit d'aimer ?

Il tourna et retourna cette question dans sa tête arrivant à la conclusion "Tant que je serai Lavi tout ira bien. Ensuite... Il n'y aura peut-être pas d'ensuite dans cette guerre.". Il serait le bookman sur le papier mais Lavi resterait Lavi tant qu'il le pourait auprès de ces êtres chers. Surtout près de lui...

A l'aube du quatrième jour, le bookman sombra dans un sommeil réparateur au moment où il aurait pu déceler les premiers signes du réveil de son endormi. La pénombre était encore reine lorsque Kanda daigna enfin rouvrir les yeux. Il reconnut immédiatement l'infirmerie. Depuis combien de temps y était-il ?

- Tch'

Il arracha la perfusion sans ménagement et s'arrêta net. Lavi ? La lumière encore faible du futur soleil levant lui permit de distinguer la tignasse rousse en désordre surplombant un visage fatigué. Il n'en revenait pas. Lavi était resté près de lui ? Il n'en avait que plus l'envie de quitter la chambre. Il repéra vite un pantalon et une chemise blanche. Se lever se révéla être un véritable défi. D'une : surmonter la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait gentiment le corps. De deux : ne réveiller ni Lavi ni l'infirmière. Et de trois : essayer de marcher correctement avec deux fichues jambes de coton. Il réussit tout de même à s'évader.

Il fuyait Lavi même s'il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait l'affronter. Kanda ne voulait pas le revoir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Enfin...pas comme si ce qu'il avait fait ne l'avait pas blessé. Mais le problème était là. Lui, Yuu Kanda s'était laissé blesser par quelqu'un et cette faiblesse le ferait tomber dans les bras du bookman s'il le revoyait. Cette vérité avait frappé le kendoka alors qu'il se vidait de son sang : il aimait Lavi. Cela ne resterait qu'utopie puisque le rouquin ne s'intéressait qu'à son corps. Leur "contrat" avait été clair sur ce sujet.

Un gentil rayon de soleil vint réveiller le dit Lavi en lui chatouillant le nez. Le roux se réveilla doucement en frottant ses yeux comme un enfant. Machinalement, il chercha la main du malade qu'il veillait depuis déjà trois jours. Le fait de ne rien trouver finit de le réveiller. Yuu n'était plus là. Lavi se précipita hors de la chambre, alertant l'infirmière-en-chef qui poussa un hurlement digne d'un dragon. Le roux se pressa. Dans son état, le brun n'avait pas pu aller bien loin.

Il réfuta son hypothèse deux heures plus tard, bredouille dans ses recherches. Il s'assit sur une marche pour se morfondre un moment. Quoi de plus normal que le brun se soit enfui en le voyant. Ca faisait des jours que ça durait et un accident ne viendrait rien changer au passé... Mais il devait le retrouver, quand bien même il aurait à remuer ciel et terre. Il ne le laisserait pas se cacher, il devait absolument lui parler.

Dans sa recherche désespérée, il finit par tomber sur un salon qui n'était pas souvent utilisé car on le disait hanté. Lavi tenta sa chance. Celui qu'il cherchait s'y trouvait peut-être. Tout démon qu'il était, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que le fantôme locataire ait vite déguerpi. Le bookman ouvrit discrètement la porte. Bingo ! Une silhouette sombre se découpait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Le brun était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. Les pieds dans le vide, il regardait au dehors. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, tout à fait le genre d'endroit qu'il affectionnait. Lavi cogita à la vitesse de la lumière. Il devait lui parler, pas l'effrayer...parler, repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Oui, il essaierai d'être lui-même si cela était encore possible. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour être sûr que le Japonais ne s'enfuirait pas, il toussota pour signaler sa présence. Kanda ne se retourna pas. Apparemment, le roux était grillé depuis un moment mais il ne se démonta pas.

- Bonjour, je cherche quelqu'un. Serait-il possible que vous m'aidiez à le trouver ?

- ... s'étonna silencieusement le brun qui acquiesça peu après.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Lavi. Je suis bookman. Vous...

- Tu peux me tutoyer.

- Ah merci, après tout on doit avoir à peu près le même âge. Donc, celui que je cherche a le même âge que nous. Il est exorciste, comme toi à ce que je vois. Tu le connais peut-être. Quelle est ta branche ?

- La Congrégation de l'Ombre, sous la direction de Komui Lee.

- Il vient justement de là même s'il est Japonais. Il est assez grand, mais un peu moins que moi, il a de longs cheveux noirs qu'il attache souvent en queue de cheval. Des yeux noirs aussi; les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu.

- Je le connais. C'est celui qui se bat avec un katana et ne laisse personne approcher de lui.

- Oui, c'est bien lui. C'est bizarre qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés avant, toi et moi...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le cherches ?

- Parce qu'il me fuit.

- Il doit vouloir rester seul.

- Justement. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas le voir seul. Mais le problème c'est que je l'ai blessé...et j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? (cette question lui fit mal, mais il ne pouvait l'éviter)

- Je...(hésitation, douleur dans la voie) J'ai été ignoble. (regard l'incitant à continuer) Au départ, je crois que je prenais ça à la légère... J'avais besoin de nos rencontres, il en avait besoin aussi, point final. C'était juste du bon temps. Et puis avant que je m'en rende compte, il m'est devenu indispensable...et quand j'ai réalisé, il était...

- il était...

- trop tard. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui faire des excuses, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Pour lui, je n'existe plus.

- Alors, pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

- Récemment, il a eu un accident sur une mission. C'est moi qui l'ai secouru et ramené. J'ai eu si peur de le perdre. Je le cherche parce qu'il n'est plus à l'infirmerie où il devrait rester encore un peu vu la gravité de ses blessures.

- N'y-a-t'il pas une autre raison ?

- J'espérais qu'il veuille bien me pardonner.

- Il t'est redevable, non ? Tu pourrais en profiter.

- Non. Je ne lui ferai jamais ça ! Je ne l'ai pas respecté une fois, et je le regrette...je l'aime.

- C'est un homme...

- Peu m'importe.

- Que sais-tu de lui ?

- Pas grand chose, mais plus que beaucoup de monde. De toute façon, c'est à lui de m'apprendre à le connaître. S'il ne veut pas, ce sera tant pis pour moi.

- ...

- Après tout, ce serait normal qu'il me raye de sa vie. Je suis fou d'avoir encore un espoir, non ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et ça ne te fais pas peur de ne pas connaître ses sentiments ? Quelle sera sa réaction quand il va apprendre ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Y as tu pensé ?

- Je suis égoiste, c'est vrai. Je ne devrais peut-être pas chercher à lui faire plus de mal...De toute façon, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi...

(COUP DE POING DANS LA TETE)

- Alors, tu te dégonfles ? Tout ça c'était des paroles en l'air. J'aurais dû m'en dout...

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que...

- Que quoi ? Que je t'aime malgré tout ou que je t'aime tout court ?

- Cesse de t'agiter, tu pourrais tomber. Ca m'embêterait puisque je t'aime.

- Je ne te cr... (tombe à la renverse sous la poussée du roux)

- Mais t'es mala...

Lavi l'embrassa doucement.

- Je...

Le roux réitéra.

-Tu...

- S'il te plaît, tais-toi... (l'embrasse de nouveau)

Le brun lui abandonna ses lèvres un court instant et se libéra de l'étreinte. Puis plus rien ne bougea. Le rouquin, la larme à l'oeil, tremblait légérement comme un chiot qui s'attend à recevoir une punition.

- Lavi... tu es tordu. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais refusé de te parler ?

- ...? le roux releva une tête étonnée vers le brun assis par terre en face de lui.

- Hm ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'aurais continué à te courir après, je pense... jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles bien me parler... Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je profite que tu ne sois pas en bonne santé...

- Tu as raison. Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui m'a sauvé la vie...

- Mais ton golem aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui et une autre personne serait venue à ton secours...

- Tu as dû mal comprendre. Peu importe ce que tu fais, Lavi. Tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une saloperie de hasard...depuis le début, notre hasard.

- Je ne comprend pas...

- Ca signifie que je vais devoir me coltiner un bookman insupportable, lâche, à l'esprit tordu... et pendant un bon moment.

- Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

- On pardonne mais on n'oublie pas. Mais il y a peut-être un moyen...

- Lequel ?

- Si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, aide-moi à me lever.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : aide-moi à me lever.

Lavi éclata de rire. Kanda devait être littéralement épuisé pour ainsi mettre sa fierté de côté. Le bookman s'approcha de son aimé et le releva en le saisissant par les hanches.

- Ah ! Je me sens vraiment exploité, dit Lavi, taquin.

- hm...tant mieux. Tu ferais... bien... de t'y habituer.

- Yuu, ça va ?

- Hm.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Je te ramène à l'infirmerie. Tu en as encore trop fait.

- Non, je vais bien. Ca ira.

- Ca ne prend pas avec moi. En plus, l'infirmière-en-chef doit être en rogne. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place.

- Lavi. C'est bon. Ramène moi à ma chambre.

- Ttttt. Avant de devenir ton esclave personnel attitré, je veux me venger et m'amuser un peu pour tout le soucis que tu m'as causé. Tu retournes à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que tu te sois totalement remis.

Le brun semblait mortifié à l'idée d'affronter l'infirmière en furie. A l'opposé, Lavi était heureux de sa petite vengeance. Kanda se mit à gigoter dans les bras de son rouquin. Quitte à perdre sa peau, il la vendrait cher. Les portes de l'infirmerie se rapprochaient inexorablement et l'ombre du monstre tant redouté se laissait deviner derrière elles. Le Japonais eut alors recours à la dernière technique à laquelle il aurait pensé en temps normal. Il enferma sa fierté à double-tour et lui mit un baillon pour ne pas entendre ses hurlements de fureur.

- Lavi...

- Oui Yuu ?

- Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça.

- Te faire quoi, Yuu ? dit celui-ci une main sur la poignée.

- Lavi, pas là-bas. S'il te plaît ? minauda t'il avec ferveur.

- Mhh... fit le roux d'un air hésitant.

- Je... (conflit mental auquel la fierté baillonnée essaie de participer sans grand résultat) argh... Lavi...je ferai ce que tu veux.

C'était dit. Cette phrase signerait probablement son "arrêt de mort" ou du moins le départ pour le ciel de sa fierté à qui il avait donné un grand coup de pied au cul. Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet escompté : le bookman avait tiqué.

- Ce que je veux ?

Le brun soupira.

- Oui, enfin...peut-être...

- Ce que je veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lavi fit semblant de prendre un peu le temps de la réflexion et claqua des doigts lorsqu'il eut trouvé. On aurait même pu voir la petite ampoule briller au-dessus de sa tête avec le message "mauvais coup en vue" inscrit sur le verre.

- Ce que je veux...c'est que tu te fasse soigner ! dit-il avec entrain en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie, Kanda toujours sur le dos.

- Espèce de traitre ! Tu me revaudras ça, Lavi !

- Je vous ramène le fugueur, miss !

L'infirmière apparut dans la salle une aura meurtrière se diffusant tout autour d'elle. Elle fixa Kanda avec un regard sévère.

- QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE SORTIR DE VOTRE CHAMBRE ? OU ETES-VOUS ALLE VAGABONDER ?

- Je...

- EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI AUTORISE A PARLER ? NON ! ALORS FILEZ AU LIT ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS VOIR LE QUITTER D'ICI LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE ! (se tourne vers Lavi) Merci de nous l'avoir ramené. Ces exorcistes sont impossibles. (à Kanda) JE VIENS CHANGER VOS BANDAGES, PREPAREZ-VOUS.

Derrière le dos du monstre, Kanda suppliait Lavi de le tirer de là. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rayonnant d'innocence et d'incompréhension.

- (à l'infirmière) Je pourrais venir le voir ?

- Hmm... c'est bien parceque c'est vous, dit-elle.

- Merci beaucoup, madame. Sachez que j'admire beaucoup ce que vous faîtes.

- ... "dit" Kanda accompagné d'un regard lourd adressé au bookman signifiant "sale lèche-cul !".

- Au revoir, Yuu ! Soigne-toi bien !

* * *

Qui a mis Lavi et sadique dans la même phrase ? Héhé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez-moi une tite review ! Please ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Un jeu dangereux ?**

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à Hoshino-san... Pourquoi monde cruel ?

Ilkaria : Je crois que j'ai tellement relu ta review que je pourrai la réciter. Merci de ces beaux compliments...faut pas faire ça, mes chevilles vont pas tenir le coup ! Je plaisante. ^^ Merci. Je me dis que mes efforts ont pas été inutiles puisque toi (et beaucoup d'autres) les ont remarqué. J'espère que le suite te plaira autant que le reste.

Lii-chan : Eh oui ! Parfois Lavi est synonyme de tordu ! Ton idée du remake de Candy n'est pas mauv... (Kanda : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !!!) Heureuse de savoir que tu la relirais. Mon rêve d'avoir des lecteurs se réalise T.T !

Yume95 : J'adore cette infirmière ! Tu verras par la suite que pour Lavi, Kanda s'adoucit un peu mais il garde son foutu caractère qui fait qu'on l'aime tant.

Kaela-chan : Encore une petite réserve de bonheur pour moi ! Merci de laisser une review sur chaque chapitre.

* * *

- Laviii...

Le brun bouillonnait de rage. Le bookman était venu lui rendre visite comme prévu et comme prévu, l'infirmière le séquestrerait "pour son bien" deux jours encore. Et il était là, le grand roux, un sourire béat collé sur le visage... Si énervant !

- Comment tu te portes, Yuu ? demanda t-il "innocemment".

- Comme un charme, répondit le brun, serrant les dents pour paraître aimable.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais bien sortir, tu vois ?

- Oooh. Mais l'infirmière t'as dit de rester bien sagement ici, non ?

- Bon stop. Lavi, s'il te plaît, sors-moi de là.

- Elle me fait confiance. Ce serait dommage de perdre une telle alliée, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Raaah. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je n'insisterai plus.

- Tu comprends enfin après trois jours ! Je suis fier de toi, Yuu.

Le regard noir de Kanda renseigna le roux sur l'humeur de sa moitié. Agréable, comme d'habitude...mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Oui... Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et quémanda un baiser que le brun lui céda sans faire de manières. Tout à coup, Kanda se fit songeur.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda Lavi, curieux.

- Et si je te privais jusqu'à ce que je sorte ?

- Tu n'oserais pas...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à souffrir de la situation...

Lavi commença à bouder dans son coin. Le Japonais soupira. "Mais quel enfant !"

- Tu sais bien que je plaisante, Lavi. Mais c'est la mort ici. Je peux sortir maintenant. Je suis rétabli. En plus Tiedoll est passé ce matin...argh je préfère même pas y repenser.

- Il a dû se faire du soucis pour toi.

- Tch'. Ce n'était pas une raison pour venir faire tout un cinéma.

Son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait si beau dehors, il mourait d'envie d'aller s'entraîner. Un rayon de soleil vint faire miroiter la masse noire de ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules. Kanda soupira de plus belle.

- D'accord, je ferai mon possible pour convaincre l'infirmière, céda le bookman.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à mentir ?

- Mhh...

- Alors ça ! Tu es impardonnable ! s'écria le rouquin avant de se jeter sur le brun pour le chahuter.

Les yeux du bookman étincelèrent de malice et il commença à chatouiller le kendoka qui gigotait dans tout les sens pour lui échapper.

- Non, Lavi...

- Alors comme ça je suis un menteur ?

- Non, non. Ahaha arrête...ça cha-touille, parvint à dire Kanda en essayant de se contenir. Stop ! Tu n'es pas un menteur.

- Merci, dit Lavi en stoppant sa "torture".

Kanda était rose et il tentait de reprendre son calme. Séduit, le rouquin approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les déposant avec douceur sur leurs voisines. Le baiser se fit tendre jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

- C'est moi, Lenalee.

- Entre, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Lavi.

- C'est que...j'ai une invitée, hésita-t'elle.

- Une invitée ? Qui est-...

Lavi s'arrêta de parler au moment où la petite fille qui acompagnait Lenalee sortit de derrière son dos. Son regard se durcit. Ils avaient pu apprendre du golem que la blessure de Kanda lui était dûe. Elle l'avait délibérément poignardé dans le dos alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie une minute avant.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas lui tourner le dos, Lenalee...

- Ne dis pas ça, Lavi, intervint le principal intéressé.

Le bookman fut étonné de ne voir aucune rancoeur dans les yeux de son amour alors que lui en voulait tellement à la fillette. Il décida de se calmer et d'assister tout simplement à l'entrevue. De son côté, Lenalee remercia Kanda du regard. La gamine était transfigurée. Propre, moins maigre et habillée correctement elle ressemblait vraiment à quelque chose.

- Bonjour, dit Kanda d'une voix douce. On s'est déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ?

La fillette leva vers lui des yeux larmoyants. Lâchant la main de Lenalee, elle s'aprocha du lit et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Je suis si...si désoléeee, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Lenalee intervint et lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire de la petite fille. Elle avait perdu ses parents, ou du moins, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte car des akumas les avaient remplacés. Peu à peu, tout les gens du village furent remplacés sauf elle et sa petite soeur qui ne la quittait pas. Elles avaient fini par s'habituer à l'étrange transformation nocturne des habitants. Ils semblaient les ignorer puis au matin, tout redevenait normal. Mais un jour, sa soeur et elle avaient été séparées et la cadette avait soudainement disparu.

- Je pense que vous avez compris, dit Lenalee. Elle est porteuse d'une innocence lui permettant de se cacher des akumas et notamment créer des armes blanches.

- Alors, elle va devenir exorciste ? demanda Lavi déjà un peu plus compréhensif.

- Oui. Et elle restera avec moi pour l'instant, répondit la jeune fille.

- Cela ne répond toujours pas à notre problème, ajouta Kanda.

- Quel problème ?

- Un nom, Lavi. Un nom. Voilà le problème, s'insurgea le brun. Personne ici n'a été fichu de le lui demander ?

- Je...je n'en ai pas monsieur l'exorciste..., intervint la petite. S'il vous plaît, les grondez pas.

Kanda fondit comme neige au soleil (intérieurement évidemment).

- Désolé d'avoir élevé la voix.

Un blanc s'installa. Le cerveau de Lavi fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Si elle n'avait pas de prénom, il fallait lui en trouver un... Il regarda la gamine. Elle était typée Japonaise avec de jolis yeux gris en amande. En peu de temps, elle aurait aussi de longs cheveux noirs...

- Et si on t'appelait Yuuya ? Ca te plairait ?

- Hein ? fit-elle, surprise de la proposition de l'homme roux qui avait semblé la haïr. Je-heu...Yuuya... c'est si joli... Ou-oui. Je veux bien.

- Donc, c'est décidé. A partir de maintenant, tu es Yuuya, exorciste de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, déclara-t-il satisfait.

Lenalee pouffa dans son coin. Le bookman était si imprévisible mais tellement touchant que l'on avait envie de le baffer puis de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle put lire la même chose dans le regard que Kanda posa sur Lavi. Elle saisit la nouvellement baptisée Yuuya par la manche.

- Bon on va vous laisser, commença-t-elle.

- Attends ! J'aurais un tout petit service à te demander, Lenalee, dit Lavi. A tout de suite, Yuu.

Il sortit de la chambre avec la jeune fille, laissant le Japonais pester à souhait.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à convaincre l'infirmière-en-chef de le laisser sortir, s'il-te-plaît ? supplia-t-il avec une attaque puppy eyes.

- Hmm...tu es sûr qu'il va mieux ?

- Oh ça oui. Tu le connais. Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de rester en place trop longtemps. Il brûle d'enfin s'enfuir de l'infirmerie.

Lenalee éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que l'infirmière qui inspirait suffisamment de peur pour pouvoir scotcher n'importe quel exorciste à l'infirmerie.

- C'est d'accord. Je vais te donner un coup de main.

* * *

Avant-dernier chapitre ! J'ai été contente de vivre cette aventure avec vous et j'espère vous avoir fait rêver (un peu).

Voilou !


	9. Chapter 9

**Un jeu dangereux ?**

Disclaimer : Merci à Katsura Hoshino d'avoir inventé -man ! Grâce à elle j'ai pu jouer avec Lavi et Kanda !

Yume95 : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu lisais mes fics. Encore merci pour tes reviews qui me mettent toujours de bonne humeur.

Merci à toutes de m'avoir lue. Ici un ULTIME chapitre de "Un jeu dangereux ?". J'espère que vous avez été heureux de jouer avec moi à travers cette fiction.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard...

- Yuuuu.........fit une voix agaçante.

- Je t'ai déjà dit...

- uuuuya, termina la voix.

Lavi serra dans ses bras une petite fille âgée d'environ 8 ans.

- Lavi-nii, arrête...

- Je suis aussi de cet avis, "Lavi-nii", dit Kanda passablement agacé.

- Tu me fait une crise de jalousie, Yuu-chan... ?

- Alors là, c'en est trop. Lavi, je vais te...

- Kanda-nii ? intervint Yuuya avec ses jolis yeux gris pleins d'étoiles. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Il ne pouvait assurémment pas résister à ça. Elle était très douée et il ne doutait pas que dans un futur proche, Yuuya en ferait marcher plus d'un sur la tête.

- Hn.

- Merci, Kanda-nii ! Oh ! Bonjour Komui-san !

- Pourquoi moi j'ai pas droit au "-nii", Yuuya-chan ? se plaignit Komui en arrivant.

- Parceque tu fais plus "-san" que "-nii", peut-être ? proposa Lenalee d'humeur taquine ce matin. J'ai croisé Reever, il semblait inquiet. Allez, retourne bosser onii-san !

- Ma petite Lenalee, qu'est-ce que tu peux être cruelle de si bon matin, capitula-t-il.

- Salut vous trois. Vous auriez vu Allen-kun ?

Les trois en question (Lavi + Kanda + Yuuya) pointèrent en un même geste une immense pile de plats sur la table de derrière.

- Il n'y que toi pour le rater Lenalee-nee-san, remarqua Yuuya dans toute son innocence.

- Tu as raison. J'ai peut-être besoin de lunettes Yuuya-chan. A plus tard ! dit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Bon, j'y vais aussi ! déclara la fillette sur un ton jovial.

- Holà ! Ou vas-tu comme ça pour ne pas finir ton assiette, demoiselle ? demanda un bookman trop curieux.

- Tiedoll-sama ! s'écria Yuuya qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- "sama" ? tiqua le Japonais en s'approchant dangereusement du maréchal en question. Ce n'est pas de l'abus de pouvoir, j'espère ?

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, mon petit Yuu ? Yuuya est ma nouvelle élève.

- Mouais, grommela le brun toujours énervé.

- Et elle est beaucoup plus coopérative que toi, n'est-ce pas Yuuya-chan ?

Yuuya avait disparu temporairement, ayant flairé la tempête qui ne manqua pas de déferler sur Tiedoll. Kanda-nii était très protecteur envers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demandèrent Krory et Chaoji à Jerry en entrant.

- Oh, juste une petite altercation entre Kanda et le maréchal Tiedoll à propos de Yuuya.

- Hyyyyyyya ! Désolée, désolée ! Je suis si maladroite.

Ca c'était Miranda qui avait sursauté à cause des cris et s'était fracassée avec son plateau repas et avait éclaboussé Allen qui malgré son orgie de nourriture n'aurait pas été sali si elle n'était pas tombée sur lui. Lavi reçut aussi sa part dans le malheureux accident. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le résultat. L'albinos portait une toute nouvelle perruque de spaguettis carbonara tandis que le visage de Lavi avait hérité du dessert. Ici : une glace recouverte d'une épaisse couche de crème fouettée.

- Seigneur, je suis désoléééééééée ! s'excusa-t-elle.

- Surtout pas, Miranda. Tu dois être la seule personne ici capable d'un tel exploit : donner 2 trajectoires différentes à des objets en pleine chute et qu'ils touchent chacun une personne, dit très sérieusement Krory.

- Merci, c'est gentil, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'autant de crème fouettée ? chuchota Kanda à l'oreille de son bookman.

- Tu n'es pas censé ne pas aimer les trucs sucrés ?

- Celle-la n'est pas mauvaise du tout si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être inspiré, ce matin...tu viens m'aider à enlever tout ça ?

- ...

Ainsi commençait une nouvelle journée à la Congrégation.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup les ellipses temporelles...

Si vous voulez un lemon, faîtes-le moi savoir. Je tâcherai de donner un dernier coup de collier (même si je trouve que je suis pas douée en lemon).

Une ULTIME review ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Un jeu dangereux ?**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de -man ne sont...pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé avoir au moins Kanda et Lavi.

Ilkaria : Toujours un plaisir de lire et relire tes reviews. Je me répète mais j'ai adoré t'avoir comme lectrice et je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ai plu. Voici un petit "bonus" qui je sais devrait faire plaisir... :p Je m'attelle à deux autres fics en ce moment : une sur ce couple (Lavi/Kanda forever ! je suis une fidèle.) et l'autre en co-écriture avec une amie sur le couple non moins énigmatique de Dumbledore et Grindelwald (Harry Potter). Si ça te tente, la 2ème fic sera en ligne pendant les vacances. Bon, fin de la pub. Bonne lecture !

Yume95 : Je te remercie de ne pas avoir lâché ma fic en cours de route. Merci du fond du coeur pour tes reviews toujours sympathiques. Le lemon est là pour toi. ^^ J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Kaela-chan : Eh oui. Je suis méchante mais pas au point de vous priver d'un peu de citron ;-) Une fan ? (Maman, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'ai une fan !) Ne t'en fais pas. Je bosse sur d'autres scénarios de Lavi/Kanda ! ^^ Merci pour toutes tes reviews.

Lii-chan57 : Je travaille mes chutes un max'. J'adore faire baver mes lecteurs et laisser des petites ouvertures parfois...oui je suis sadique, non je n'ai pas honte. Merci d'avoir suivi toi aussi mon histoire. ^o^

Shinobu974 : Ma Shino adorée ! Depuis le temps que je te cours derrière pour une review ! T'en fais pas pour les tomes de Taima. Je te les passerai si j'oublie pas. Bisou ma grande ficeuse !

* * *

Attention LEMON !

Esprits faibles et innocents, homophobes en puissances et autres exécrant toute forme de yaoi etc...passez votre chemin ! En haut de la fenêtre il y a une petite croix rouge. Non, non, elle n'est pas là pour faire jolie. Vous cliquez dessus; elle est là pour vous. ^^

(_Pensées_) Kanda : ~...~ Lavi : *...*

* * *

Les amants s'étaient éclipsés sans que personne ne le remarque. Tout le monde était trop occupé à réparer les dégâts causés par Miranda; sans parler des deux finders qui avaient glissé sur ce qui restait au sol. La jeune femme complexée avait saisi un couteau à beurre et essayé de se suicider en libérant un concert d'excuses.

La chambre 301. Kanda saisit son rouquin par le col et le plaqua contre ses lèvres. La crème fouettée était comme il fallait; c'est-à-dire sucrée mais pas écoeurante.

- Mh... Yuu... on ferait mieux de ne pas rester dans le couloir...

Le Japonais lâcha sa prise pour laisser Lavi ouvrir la porte. La petite clé pendait dans son cou, nouée à une ficelle noire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le roux put voir qu'à son contact, Kanda n'était pas resté intact. Son menton portait à présent une barbichette de crème. Il ne put résister à l'appel et lappa cet appétissant menton au lieu d'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu disais ? demanda le brun, faisant remarquer qu'il n'était pas mieux.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ouvre.

La porte ne grinçait plus. La chambre autrefois poussiéreuse était plus que propre. Des draps blancs recouvraient le lit terne, redonnant de l'éclat à la pièce. Kanda fit asseoir son amant sur le lit et vint s'installer sur ses genoux. Petit à petit, il entreprit de le nettoyer en lèchant la crème fouettée qui avait eu le temps de couler jusque dans le cou du bookman. Les coups de langue répétés le long de son échine le firent frissonner lorsque le kendoka passa près de son oreille avant de s'attaquer à son cou.

- Elle ne t'a pas raté, dit le brun en ouvrant la chemise de son vis-à-vis.

- Pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre...brave Miranda. Si seulement elle pouvait tomber plus souvent comme ça.

- Tch'

Le roux détacha les longs cheveux noirs et alla y perdre une de ses mains tandis que l'autre s'évertuait à débarrasser le Japonais de sa veste.

- Hn... Je ne me souviens pas avoir autorisé autre chose que le nettoyage.

Lavi sourit et vint happer les lèvres sucrées pour un baiser passionné. Il fit tomber la veste de son exorciste préféré sur ses hanches alors que ce dernier lui enlevait sa chemise devenue gênante. Pris en étau dans les bras du borgne, Kanda accompagna sa chute sur le matelas. Le bookman retourna bien vite la situation et se retrouva au-dessus, une jambe entre celles de son amant qui retint un gémissement.

~_Je perds la tête à son contact. Il est si différent d'avant... Ce crétin s'attaque si bien à tous mes points faibles que je ne peux résister. Et je perds le contrôle de mon souffle au fur et à mesure que ses mains parcourent mon corps. Hnnn... Non ! C'était moi à l'instant ? Lavi, qu'est-ce que... seigneur, arrête... hnn... Lui qui était si froid. Ce temps est révolu. Le hasard est une chose bien étrange. Ses mains expertes ôtent lentement mon pantalon, leur permettant de mieux me frôler. Hnn... Il vient m'embrasser alors que je me cambre contre son corps brûlant. Je ne connais rien de plus agréable...à part peut-être... Il fait si chaud. _~

Une douce relation s'était installée entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient tout repris à zéro. Chacun cherchant à comprendre l'autre, sa liberté, ses secrets... bien décidé à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

*_Yuu est si pudique. Encore une fois, il m'empêche de l'entendre. Sa peau si pâle se colle à moi alors que je l'embrasse pour recueillir son exaltation. Il est si beau ainsi, j'hésite un instant à le torturer puis ma main vient se perdre plus bas entre nous deux. Un doux gémissement qu'il n'a pu retenir arrive à mes oreilles. Pitié... il faut que je résiste encore un peu. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Non, plus maintenant. Yuu revient coller son corps si désirable contre moi et me facilite l'accès à ses reins enflammés. Il rougit en détournant le regard, tellement adorable. Il fait si chaud.* _

- Kanda-nii ? Lavi-nii ? appela une petite voix dans le couloir désert.

Surpris, les deux hommes unirent leurs lèvres pour ne faire aucun bruit. L'ouïe de la gamine était plutôt fine. De son côté, Yuuya les cherchait. Ils s'étaient littéralement envolés. De nombreuses fois, elle les avait vu disparaître dans les environs mais jamais elle ne les retrouvait.

- Yuuya-chan ? On y va ! fit la voix du maréchal Tiedoll un peu plus loin.

- J'arrive Tiedoll-sama !

Elle se détourna et rejoignit l'artiste, se promettant de reprendre les recherches une prochaine fois.

- Cette fois-ci, on doit une fière chandelle à Tiedoll, soupira Lavi.

- Tch'

- Où en étions nous ?

Le roux reprit son exploration faisant glisser le pantalon noir de l'uniforme le long des jambes claires de son amant. Le brun sortit de sa transe et libéra Lavi à son tour qui en profita pour se glisser totalement entre ses jambes. Se frottant à un rythme obsédant contre l'autre, une de ses mains alla jouer avec l'élastique du dernier vêtement du Japonais puis le tira sensuellement, embrassant chaque parcelle découverte. Joueur, il évita soigneusement la zone sensible, faisant vibrer son partenaire d'impatience.

- Hnnn...non.

- Mh ? interrogea Lavi. C'est trop tard pour m'arrêter, Yuu.

- Tu paries ?

- Vu ta position, tu ne devrais pas la ramener...

Le brun se cambra. Le contact avec les lèvres du bookman agissait comme une drogue, si bien qu'il en redemanda encore et encore. Satisfait des résultats, il décida de le molester un peu plus. Il descendit dangereusement, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Un râle embrasé que Kanda ne put retenir jaillit de sa bouche. A cet instant, le rouquin ralentit sa progression faisant languir son amant. Le kendoka ne contrôlait plus rien ; ni ces joues qui avaient pris une jolie teinte écarlate ni ce corps si tentant tremblant d'excitation sous ses doigts.

Les sens exarcerbés du bookman lui dirent qu'il était temps...à moins que ce soit le regard à la fois noir et rempli de désir que Kanda lui jeta à ce moment-là. Il s'empara du brun autant que celui-ci l'accepta en lui avec un soupir lascif. Puis comme maintes fois auparavant et maintes fois certainement après, le Japonais le serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait ; et il lui faisait l'amour.

Ils s'unirent encore et encore sous le regard du soleil matinal. Volupté.

Las, ils retombèrent étroitement entremêlés. La passion s'éteignant doucement entre les draps blancs. Lavi plongea son regard vert dans l'encre de celui du brun et lui sourit. Comme d'habitude, Kanda ne souriait pas vraiment, mais peu importait, le roux pouvait le deviner ce sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Yuu.

- ...

- Tu sais...

- Oui, je sais.

_*Je sais très bien qu'il a compris. Il le sait depuis si longtemps. Mais je veux profiter de ces instants, de cette expression sur son visage qu'il ne montre qu'à moi, ses soupirs nés du plaisir que je lui donne, mon désir de le posséder entièrement. Ce peu de temps qu'il nous reste...à tous les deux. Je suis Lavi, futur bookman. Il est Kanda, exorciste sans passé ni avenir, un guerrier. Je déteste le hasard qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de chérir cette chance qui m'a été donnée. Oui, je serai un bookman qui aura connu l'amour ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie. Tout ça n'est peut-être qu'un autre jeu dangereux.*_

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Lavi.

Une fois de plus, Kanda lui apportait sa main secourable constatant la préoccupation de celui qui avait le plus d'importance pour lui. Lavi le serra tendrement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux noirs.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de réapparaître. Bookman doit te chercher partout.

- Pas enviiie ! fit le roux tel un enfant qu'on tire trop tôt du lit .

* * *

FIN (la vraie cette fois)

Désolée du retard. J'ai eu du mal à le faire ce chapitre (on m'a même aidée pour le lemon ! Merci les filles ! ^^)

Sushi : Interessant, n'est-ce pas ?

Bookman : Grâce à toi j'ai de bonne photos. Je pourrai bien tenir deux mois.

Sushi : Mais y a pas de quoi mon p'tit monsieur ^^ Je suis à votre service. Le yaoi c'est mon rayon. (joue avec la liasse de billets dans sa main)

Quelques reviews après ce court dialogue traumatisant ?

Le Japonais s'attendrit (intérieurement) et fichut un violent coup d'oreiller au rouquin.

- Debout, stupide lapin ! Vas bosser !

- Mais euh...

- Ne m'oblige pas à sortir Mugen, menaça-t-il.

- J'y vais, j'y vais.

Lavi se rhabilla en vitesse et revint quémander un bisou qui ne lui fut étrangement pas refusé aujourd'hui.

- File maitenant.

- Et toi ?

- Jour de repos.

Le bookman prit la direction de la bibliothèque en fulminant contre les horaires abusifs et le manque de parité exorcistes/bookmen mais avec un baiser caché accroché à ses lèvres (référence à Peter Pan le film ^^).


End file.
